


enforced bed rest

by notcaycepollard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: "modern", Bobbi and Hunter are modern, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, hello this happened, seriously May that is the best euphemism and I will use it forever, these three are apparently my accidental ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bob, the doctor might have let you out of the medbay but it was clearly on the condition that you stay in bed, so help me god, you'd better stay put or I will handcuff you to the bloody bed." Mack snorts.</p><p>"Hunter, bud, if anyone's going to be handcuffed to the bed it's gonna be you, okay."</p><p>"Yes, ha ha, Hunter always gets handcuffed to things, very funny, I haven't forgotten, Mack."</p><p>"Hey," Mack says, shrugs the shoulder that doesn't have Bobbi resting against it. "I'm just saying. We could probably give you some better associations with handcuffs, is all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	enforced bed rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/gifts).



A month after Bobbi's last surgery, the doctor signs off on her moving from the medbay to her own bunk. "As long as you maintain bed rest, Miss Morse, you still have a long recovery ahead of you," the doctor warns, and Hunter can't help but hear Jemma in her voice. (Jemma wouldn't have let Bobbi move for another month, he thinks, or would have been charmed enough by Bobbi's big blue eyes that she'd sign off after two weeks, he can't tell.)

Bobbi _hates_ bed rest. Approximately five minutes after relocating, she's got that look on her face that says she's about to start causing major trouble. Mack interrupts just in time, knocks on her door and comes on in with the ease of familiarity.

"Thank god," Hunter says, peevish. "Maybe you'll actually keep her down." He's seen Mack and Bobbi sparring; he's not sure Mack  _can_ actually keep Bobbi down, but he's sure as hell got a better chance than Hunter. Mack laughs, turns his gaze to Bobbi, and she has the good grace to actually blush.

"Maybe you just need to  _shower_ ," Bobbi says in return, "seriously, this twenty-four hour surveillance is getting old." Mack claps his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Man, she's not wrong," he says. "Go take a shower. I'll keep watch."

"Like hell you will," Bobbi teases, and Mack just grins.

When Hunter gets back from the shower, it's to Mack sitting comfortably stretched out against the headboard, Bobbi curled in against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She's laughing quietly, looking more relaxed than Hunter has seen in weeks. Hunter knows most people would expect him to be jealous. He's not. It's always been Bobbi and Mack and Hunter, in various incarnations, ever since Dubai. _Bobbi and Mack and Hunter_ , or  _Mack and Bobbi and Hunter_ , or  _Hunter and Mack and Bobbi_ , it's a constant thread through everything, including and especially their marriage and divorce. For all his pissed off anger about "real" SHIELD and the op they were running right under him and yeah, about Mack _choking him out and kidnapping him_ , Hunter's never been resentful about  _Mack and Bobbi_. He and Mack both love her. He's not  _stupid_. He and Bobbi orbit each other like planets, but he and Mack orbit Bobbi like she's the sun.

"I see he kept you in bed successfully," he teases, passes Mack a beer and settles in next to Bobbi, careful not to jostle her shoulder. Bobbi rolls her eyes, takes his beer off him. "Oi! That's mine, thanks, and you're not supposed to mix alcohol with the painkillers you're on, you know that." 

"Shut  _up_ ," Bobbi groans. "Oh my god, if I'd known you'd mother me this much, I wouldn't have taken a bullet for you." Mack cracks up again, reaches over Bobbi to pat Hunter's arm.

"She doesn't mean it," he says, takes a sip of his beer, and Hunter knows Bobbi's not serious, but Mack's hand is warm on his arm all the same. Bobbi hums in satisfaction.

"This is nice," she says, gives Hunter back his beer and snuggles further into Mack. "I'm gonna get up in, like, just a minute, but this is nice."

"Bob, the doctor might have let you out of the medbay but it was clearly on the condition that you  _stay in bed_ , so help me god, you'd better stay put or I will handcuff you to the bloody bed." Mack snorts.

"Hunter, bud, if anyone's going to be handcuffed to the bed it's gonna be you, okay."

"Yes, ha ha, Hunter always gets handcuffed to things, very funny,  _I haven't forgotten,_ Mack."

"Hey," Mack says, shrugs the shoulder that doesn't have Bobbi resting against it. "I'm just saying. We could probably give you some better associations with handcuffs, is all." He takes a long mouthful of beer, swallows slowly, and Hunter suddenly can't stop looking at Mack's damn  _mouth_. Bobbi makes an interested noise.

"It's been a while..." she says, raises an eyebrow at Hunter. 

Hunter is  _so fucked_ by these two. They're gonna kill him.

Five minutes later, when he's got his shirt off and his arms stretched above his head, his wrists cuffed securely to the headboard, he revises his opinion. These two are clearly gonna kill each other, first, with how fucking hot they are, and then Hunter's just going to self-combust with  _how fucking hot they are_.

"Hunter likes to watch," Bobbi breathes against Mack's mouth, and Mack smirks.

"Oh, I remember," he replies, carefully unbuttons Bobbi's flannel pajama top, mouths kisses down the side of her neck. His hands are sliding up over the skin of her lower back, and Bobbi arches into it, and god, Hunter's already writhing against his cuffs, because goddamn, he  _does_ like to watch. He loves to watch, when it's Bobbi and Mack.

"I'm gonna take care of you, okay?" Mack tells Bobbi. "You're not unbreakable Agent Morse right now, and you need  _bed rest_ , after all."

"Fuck the bed rest," Bobbi declares, gets her legs wrapped around Mack's hips and tugs off his t-shirt, leans forward and bites at the muscle of his shoulder. "It's bad enough I'm not up for acrobatics like that time in Istanbul. You don't have to be  _gentle_ with me."

"He does, though," Hunter says, at the same time as Mack says, "I do, though," and Mack smiles over Bobbi's shoulder at him, his expression tender. How could Hunter ever be  _jealous_ of Mack, when he looks like this about Bobbi, Hunter thinks. And then Mack's pulling Bobbi's top off, careful with her bad shoulder, sliding off her tank top, and god, Hunter feels like an idiot every time he compares Bobbi to a goddess, but come  _on_. Mack runs his fingers up Bobbi's spine, tangles his fingers in the curls of her hair at the base of her neck just the way she likes it, kisses down her body until he's got her nipple in his mouth. Bobbi makes a gorgeous noise, digs her fingers into Mack's bicep, throws her head back.

" _Mack_ ," she moans, "oh god, yeah," and Mack pulls away, glances at Hunter, grins in a way that Hunter knows is gonna be great for him.

"You think we should get him out of his jeans?" he asks Bobbi, and she grins too, grinds into Mack's lap. " _Barbara_ ," he groans softly, "patience, come on," and no, hello, Bobbi has no patience at all.

"Please," Hunter gets out, "I would really enjoy not having jeans on right now, actually." Mack shrugs, leans forward and unbuttons his fly, pulls his jeans down with exquisite slowness. Bobbi's sucking a bruise into Mack's throat, and her breasts are pressing against Mack's chest, and Mack's fingers shake on the zip, brush against Hunter's cock. Hunter arches up into it, strains harder against the metal cuffs.

"Bobbi," Mack breathes, "Bobbi," and then he's pressing her down, laying her back against Hunter, leaning over the both of them so he can kiss Bobbi first and then Hunter and then the both of them, in a tangle of heat and wet and teeth and skin. Mack trails his mouth down Bobbi's body, tugs her pajama pants off, settles himself in the V of Bobbi and Hunter's legs. Bobbi's weight is solid and perfect on top of Hunter. She tilts her head back, rests on his shoulder, wraps one hand solid around his bicep and presses her other hand against his hip, her nails digging into his hipbone. 

When Mack trails his fingers lightly down Bobbi's inner thigh, she gasps, moans, grinds her ass down against Hunter's cock through the cotton of his underwear, and fuck _, fuck_ , Hunter wants to touch. He pushes back up against her, instead, lifts her up for Mack's mouth to press against her, and fuck  _yes_ , Mack's eating Bobbi out so slowly, so gently, taking his time, licking at her until she's crying out, writhing into it, gasping for breath. He pushes a finger inside her, and Hunter can tell just from the way her body tenses that she's close to coming. 

" _Mack_ ," she says again, "Mack, please, god, come on," and Bobbi never begs, until she's in bed like this with Mack's mouth wet and slick against her clit. She comes, shaky, with a moan, gripping Hunter's arm and hip like they're a lifeline, and when Mack drags himself back up, he kisses Hunter again, and the kiss tastes of Bobbi. Hunter kisses back desperate, licking into it, and Mack slides one hand from Hunter's shoulder up the length of his arm to his wrist, wraps strong fingers around it and squeezes hard, enough to make Hunter feel the bruise that's forming from the metal cuff.

"How're you holding up," he asks, raising one eyebrow, and Hunter's not even  _close_ to being done, and Mack knows it. 

Bobbi grabs Mack, then, pulls him down, fumbles with his jeans to get them undone. He crawls back off the bed, pulls them off along with his boxers, and Hunter doesn't think he'll ever get tired of seeing Mack naked, because bloody  _hell_. (He's straight, okay. Mostly straight. Maybe like a Kinsey 2. But he's not  _fussy_ , and Mack is  _Mack_ , and  _bloody hell_ he's fit.) From the way Bobbi sighs dreamily, relaxes into Hunter's body a little more, he thinks she feels the same way.

Then Mack's back on his knees, looking intent as he rolls on a condom, and Bobbi reaches out for him, pulls him close, moans loud and hard, and Mack's face, as he pushes deep into her, is so gorgeous Hunter has to close his eyes. The first thrust presses Bobbi's ass against him, and fuck, Hunter's so goddamn hard. Bobbi and Mack are  _fucking on top of him_ , and also  _fucking_ on top of him, and he wants to  _touch_ , so badly that his hands are clenching and unclenching.

"Is this-" Mack asks, thrusts his hips again, leans down and kisses Bobbi and then Hunter and then Bobbi. She bites at his lip, grabs his biceps and _pulls_ , and Mack's eyes flutter closed, his mouth open in a groan.

"I want-" Bobbi gasps, "god, I want- can you let me turn over?"

"Is that... will that work with your knee?" Mack says, but pulls out, picks Bobbi up and turns her over, lets her settle astride Hunter.

"Hold me up," she orders, "I can't put my weight on my knee or my shoulder, but fuck, Mack, you've  _gotta._ " She leans forward, gasps into Hunter's mouth as Mack pushes back into her. "Oh  _god_ yes," she moans, and Hunter can't touch but he can  _look_ , and Mack holding Bobbi up by the hips, fucking her slow and intent and careful, is possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen in his whole life.

"Harder," Bobbi demands, and Mack picks up the speed, his chest gleaming with a sheen of sweat.

"Damn it, Bobbi, I'm not gonna hold on much longer," he warns, and Bobbi's shaking, making noises that Hunter knows mean she's close too. Mack groans, fucks  _harder_ , and he's coming, his muscles standing out in beautifully sharp relief, and Hunter wants to lick straight down his chest. 

Bobbi collapses onto Hunter with Mack still inside her, and fuck, Hunter's  _not done_ , because the feeling of her pressed between their bodies is so good he's beginning to feel dizzy from it.

"Hey," Bobbi says, "I've got an idea," and Hunter knows Bobbi's ideas are always terrible and great in equal measures. "If I come sit on Hunter's face," she says thoughtfully, "and you go down on him, which one of us is gonna finish first?" Mack laughs, kisses the back of Bobbi's neck and pulls back enough to let her crawl up Hunter's body.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," he agrees, and god, Hunter is so fucked, because he's pretty sure he's going to come as soon as Mack touches him. Then Bobbi's pressing down onto him, careful not to put weight on her bad knee, and he could do this all day, could press his tongue up into her and let her ride his mouth forever, until Mack puts a hand on each hip, presses him into the mattress, and sucks his cock into his mouth in one long stroke. Then Hunter basically can't think about anything except  _fuck oh god fucking hell_ Bobbi dripping wet against his chin and  _holy fucking jesus christ_ Mack's  _mouth_ hot and slow on his dick. His brain shorts out. This  _is_ how he's going to die after all, these two and the way they're taking him apart, and  _what a way to go_. 

Bobbi comes a few seconds before he does, grinding down onto his mouth until he's pretty sure he can't breathe, and when Mack holds his hips down and  _sucks_ everything goes white and Hunter feels like nothing but fireworks or a gunshot or an implosion and he's  _handcuffed to the bed_ and this, he thinks, this is definitely, infinitely better than Mack  _buying him a round of beers._

Bobbi falls sideways, boneless, and Mack catches her, pulling off Hunter's dick in a way that Hunter feels is frankly unfair, except that he approves entirely of the way Mack takes care of Bobbi first. And then she's stretching out next to him, and Mack is fiddling with the key of the cuffs, and their bodies press together in a long stretch of heat and sweat and muscle. Hunter brings his arms down, shaky, shifts over so Mack can settle in the middle of the bed. Bobbi curls up across the broad plane of Mack's chest, strokes her hand down across his stomach, and Mack makes a low noise of pleasure that sounds so good Hunter just winds up curling up against him too. Mack's very warm, very solid. Hunter thinks maybe he's the grounding point. He wonders why he and Bobbi ever try to make it work without him.

"Bed rest," Bobbi sighs eventually. "Yeah. That. If this is bed rest, I guess I'll take it."

"Oh you will, will you," Mack says, fond, and Hunter thinks, yeah, this is how it works.

 

**Author's Note:**

> erm, like, tumblr... happened
> 
> anyway, this, yeah. I have feelings. about Mack. and his perfection. THANKS BRILLIANTLYHORRID FOR THAT.
> 
> follow me on tumblr, if you want: notcaycepollard.tumblr.com


End file.
